Meet the Stokes
by mickeylover303
Summary: Ryan knew there would be a time when he would meet the folks.  But this was ridiculous.  RyanGreg.


"It's not like you have anything to worry about." Greg removed a hand from Ryan's collar. Rolling his eyes when the other man simply returned his hands to his shirt. Trying to straighten it again. "He's the nicest guy I know."

"From Texas, right?"

"Yeah, regular good old boy." Greg said in an assuring tone, knocking on the door for the third time. "I called him earlier, so he shouldn't be asleep." He looked at the door curiously.

"Somehow, that doesn't do anything to alleviate me."

"Just wait 'til you meet him."

Ryan looked at Greg warily, still doubting the optimism in his words. "I'm still not sure about this, Sanders." He almost jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"Sanders?" And a pair of threatening dark eyes met his own. "You must be Wolfe…"

Ryan almost faltered beneath the gaze, his eyes nearly bulging at the tone. Wondering what happened to innocent until proven guilty.

"_Ryan_, Nicky." Greg interjected, not exactly oblivious to Ryan's apprehension of Nick's hard assessment. Even if Nick probably had the best intentions, he could be a little…Overwhelming at times.

Nick changed countenances quickly when he felt Greg's gaze on him. Matching that bright smile with an expression vastly different from the one he gave Ryan only moments before.

"Come in." Nick gestured for Greg to enter first. Giving Ryan a smouldering look as he passed by.

Ryan literally scurried past Nick, inwardly wanting to hide behind Greg. Putting aside his sometimes dislike of the fact Greg was taller than him. For once wanting his boyfriend to put that height to good use.

"Have a seat, _Ryan_." Nick pointed to the couch, motioning for his guest to sit.

Ryan would only shiver on two occasions. When he was cold or when Greg did that thing with his tongue.

But apparently Nick's voice had made room for a third occasion, as well.

Making enough space for another as he sat, Ryan watched as Nick stopped Greg on his way to the couch. "Hey, Greg." Lightly holding his arm.

"Hmm."

"Do me a favour and get that box out the truck, would you?" He asked while glancing at the window. Smiling when he saw Warrick's car. Knowing his friend would keep Greg occupied.

While he tended to a few _important_ things.

"What box?"

"It's a surprise. You know? For you and Ryan." He motioned with his thumb to the place where Ryan sat.

"But…" Greg looked at him questionably after sparing a quick glance to Ryan, who was vehemently shaking his head behind Nick's back. Waving his arms in silent protest.

Nick took the keys out his pocket, throwing them to Greg, who caught them in both hands.

"All right." Greg walked over to Ryan. Leaning to give a him a peck on the cheek as he whispered softly in his ear. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Ryan sat stiffly. His legs pressed together and his back erect. Already mourning Greg's sudden departure.

Seeing the door close behind Greg, Nick turned around. Giving his full attention to Ryan. "Now, isn't that sweet?" His grin mocking and discomfiting him.

Ryan tried to focus his attention on the tumbling pile of DVD cases on the entertainment centre as Nick made his way towards the couch. And eventually sitting beside Ryan.

He did his best not to make eye contact as the couch slightly dipped with Nick's added weight. Instead, thinking of ways to rearrange the cases in his head. Wondering would it be best to stack them in the smaller shelf.

Or the bigger shelf.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" He started fidgeting, fingering the hem of his shirt when he realised he hadn't been listening to Nick. His mind wandering again.

He needed to pick them up. How could Nick just leave those cases like that? Didn't he get bothered by the mess?

Ryan had to do something. Even though the stack was only four cases high, anxiety never did anything for his meticulous tendencies.

Any time now, Greg.

Yep.

Walk back through that door whenever you feel like it.

* * *

"Warrick." Greg moved toward the man, keys jangling in his hand. Surprise clearly evident in his voice. "I didn't hear you pull up." 

"Really." His reply was distant, as if his attention was elsewhere. Elsewhere like he was trying to peer through the blinds of Nick's windows.

Seeing Warrick's obvious curiosity, Greg brought him back into the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

He only told Nick about Ryan visiting Vegas. And that was yesterday. He picked up Ryan today and made Nick promise he wouldn't tell the others just yet.

Maybe he should have gotten it in writing or something.

"_Promise me you won't tell them about Ryan, Nicky."_

"_Yeah. Sure, Greggo."_

But it was only because he wasn't sure how they would handle his relationship with Ryan.

Or rather how Ryan would feel being subjected to his friends.

"Nick and me…We're uh…We're just going to watch the game."

"It's Wednesday." Greg replied flatly. Already suspicious of Warrick's intentions. "What game is coming on Wednesday afternoon?"

"You know…That game that…That comes on."

"You heard about Ryan, didn't you?"

"…"

Greg sighed helplessly. Not upset, but he wished he had time to prepare Ryan. "When are the others coming?" Not to mention prepare for backlash he would receive from holding back about Ryan. Especially from Sara.

He wanted to hide at the thought.

"Half an hour."

Greg raised his brows in surprise at the noise behind him. Turning around as he saw two cars pull into the driveway. He could see Catherine waving to him. Sara pulling up behind her, with Grissom on the passenger's side.

He looked to Warrick expectantly.

Who only shrugged his shoulders, not looking the least bit apologetic. "Give or take."

* * *

Ryan quickly rose at the sound of the door opening. Thankful for the interruption of Nick explaining the mechanics of gay sex. 

Never mind the fact that Nick wasn't even bisexual.

He started to smile for what he thought was Greg's return. But Ryan immediately sat back when he saw three strangers open the door. Any semblance of happiness long forgotten.

Didn't Greg say he was only meeting Nick?

Not that Ryan was having much luck with him or anything.

"_Hi_." A female with blondish hair greeted, her tone almost appraising if Ryan struggled to hear it. Her arms crossed as she looked him over. Gaze travelling up and down.

A male stood beside her, greying hair and an accompanying beard adorned his face. He only nodded to Ryan's presence. Which, for some reason or another, made Ryan feel chastened.

Another female with dark brown hair appeared. And he was taken back by her eyes, narrowing at him as if he had done something wrong. The force behind them almost making him want to continue that sex talk with Nick.

He mentally shook his head at the thought when he saw Greg emerging into the room. Followed by yet another person. Male this time.

Ryan moved quickly off the couch when he saw that Greg was being forced into the room. Trying to resist the other man who was pushing. Feet failing to keep him planted firmly in one place.

Or he would have if Nick didn't grab his arm.

Holding him back.

He watched, more than a little upset, as Greg was pushed into the middle of the room. Slightly stumbling and almost falling over the rug.

He gritted his teeth, not understanding the behaviour of Greg's supposed friends. His embarrassment now replaced with anger, Ryan made a move to catch Greg, support him when he saw Greg almost land on the floor.

But Nick's hand was still on his arm.

Conveniently pinching it in case Ryan happened to forget.

He narrowed his eyes at Nick, who only tightened his grasp. Ryan's respect for Greg's friends was declining rapidly as he winced at the pain.

_Was Nick smiling at him? Actually enjoying his discomfort?_

_What kind of-_

"Ryan…" He turned his head at the sound of Greg's voice, which was unusually shy.

Ryan hadn't heard that tone of voice since he and Greg first met. Something he hadn't really been able to get Greg to stop using until only a couple of months ago.

He watched as Greg lowered his head. But Ryan could still see the blush through the tips of his ears as Greg motioned towards the people around them.

"Meet the parents?"

* * *

_SID: Don't own._

_It's intentionally silly and wasn't supposed to spawn other evil spawn but it did, anyway._

This was my second Ryan/Greg fic, I think - so excuse the format. As much as I would love to, I just can't change it because this is one of those stories that was actually written a couple of months ago, but for some reason wasn't posted. Anywho, this one takes place in the same universe as Six Degrees and Four Reasons...somewhere in there. Of course, I had to start another series of sketches for Ryan and Greg, because having one for Nick and Greg wasn't good enough.

_And yes, I know I'm still putting Nick into Greg's life, even as a big brother figure...that's kind of a gag of this universe. Like the Peanut thing, but not really._


End file.
